1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing nets, and more specifically, to recreational dip nets typically used to catch bait fish and other aquatic animals.
2. Description of Related Art
The art of dip nets for catching aquatic animals, such as fish, extends well back in time. A great many examples of dip nets can be found which exhibit a variety of construction techniques for connecting a rim to a handle and for connecting a net to the rim. Aluminum, wood, and fiberglass are frequently used for the rim and the handle, with small metallic hardware frequently used to connect the rim to the handle. Consequently, hand tools are typically required to change the net or to assemble the rim to the handle. Colored netting material, such as colored nylon, is frequently used.